Let's get you a decent girl, Humphrey!
by TheKats
Summary: Serena leaves one day and Blair is the one that is by his side as a true friend. She tries her best to set him up with girls but somehow none of those girls is good enough...according to Blair's criteria.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, tell me mister writer, how long do you think you can go with this, how did you call it? Creative alienation from people?" – Blair says, while putting the cups of tea on the table in front of Dan who lies on the sofa. The loft looks like there was dropped a bomb. Old newspapers on the counter, his lap top on the floor wide open, a little mountain of dishes in the sink, glasses and more dishes around the counter, blinds over the window…. – "And I'm letting fresh air in, if there is any in Brooklyn. When was the last time you actually stood up from there and cleaned this mess? And no, this isn't a creative chaos, it's a mess. A typical mess a man can make!" – She yells at him, while making a spot for her on the armchair, by pushing several shirts on the floor. – "I can catch a disease by sitting on this"- She finally sits down and raises and sits up on the sofa, looking exhausted.

He was writing almost non stop in the past three weeks, no interaction with people and God knows when was the last time he actually was with a girl. A simple date we are talking about, not anything more like kissing, or God forbid sex.

Serena was gone one day. There was a small letter on the bed where she explains that she doesn't understand him anymore, nor she ever did and the monotony life is killing and that she needs the world and she needs excitement and she simply doesn't find that by being trapped in a loft in Brooklyn watching old movies, over and over, and even discussing the hidden meaning in them. No, she just picks up her things and leaves. He's confused but not stressed out. No matter what people say or think, he can breathe. It feels so refreshing not to have her in the loft, he almost hates himself because he enjoys the solitude. So more or less, it's been probably eight months since Serena leaves. Blair texts him in the beginning, until her husband (who has time for everything and everyone but his wife) is out of New York so she actually decides to visit him as an old friend. Humphrey needs my constructive criticism, she thinks, he probably smells and cries his eyes out, but I'm gonna put him on the right track, she thinks. She's surprised how normal his life is, as if Serena was never in it.

She slowly puts the new info into Chuck's head. She is visiting Humphrey, sometimes she tells little white lies, she tells him she goes there with Nate to comfort him, although she hasn't seen Nate in quite long time (she texts him just in case, so she can have an alibi, if that is necessary at all). When Alessandra pushes Dan to write more and when he has an actual dead line, that's when he forgets about the outer world. Not that Blair didn't try to come over, even though he precisely tells that he will write. And he does.

"For nine AM, you are very talkative. Let me wake up properly, and why tea?" – He asks.

"Because if you were a better host, you'd have gone out and bought coffee" – She says sharply.

"I'd have bought one for you if it was the other way around." – He says.

"Well thank god it isn't, nor it ever will be, because I'm organized and I don't live in Brooklyn"

"And you have people for that" – He teases.

While he was with Serena, those few boring years, they forgave each other everything they did in the past and continued being friends. They weren't so close like before, but they were civil. When she first came to him after Serena left, it was a bit awkward, but Blair (oh for crying out loud Humphrey, right?) breaks the ice with a several naïve insults and it turns out helpful for both of them. When she says "We need to find you a decent girlfriend" he chokes a bit on his coffee. As he coughs, she can't help but wonder if it was because…no she kills that thought immediately.

"I'm fine alone, really" – He says.

"And how exactly you are fine? You look like a goddamn caveman with that hair and like it's not enough, you don't shave!" – She says, more or less like a strict mother. – "You wear hideous clothes, not that a girl will help you in that segment" – They share a look, thinking the same thing, that he looked a bit sharper when she, Blair was his girlfriend. – "But, you have to go out Dan, even on meaningless dates, and don't interrupt me!" – She raises her hand in the air to stop him before he tries to protest – "Nate is the worst possible source of nice girls. I don't know if you have other male non gay friends, but Nate will find you whores, and you need a nice one. As a matter of fact I have one in mind" – She smirks.

AMBER

Amber is two years older than Dan, she is one of Blair's assistants, tall, model type, ginger girl with few freckles and green eyes. Blair is especially fond of her, because besides the fact that the girl is stylish and funny, she's incredibly loyal and smart and is one of Blair's best workers.

When Blair introduces them, Dan is smitten by her. She is simply a likeable girl, one of those nice people that simply get under your skin in no time. They start talking and giggling like idiots and Blair is happy and she even gives Amber a longer break so they can go out for coffee. It's when Dan mouths "Thanks" when they are leaving her office, something happens in her, something wakes up and she feels a sudden urge to yell to people…

She sighs and sits on her chair and tries to focus on her work. She thanks the heavens when Chuck shows up to take her out for lunch, and distracts her.

She doesn't even know what he talks to her, all she can think about is if Amber and Dan are having a good time. God I hope they don't, crosses fast through her head. She stops, puts down the fork and inhales. What the hell is wrong with her, she forced him on this. Practically. She didn't stop talking how amazing her friend Dan was, to Amber and to everyone else in the office, her office. She is the boss, for god's sake, she doesn't talk that way with her employees which just few years ago were her minions.

…

Four days later, she doesn't call Dan, wants to but she doesn't. Amber is quiet, she just said that the coffee date or whatever it was went good and that he's a nice guy and secretly, very secretly, somewhere deep in her head Blair hopes that she and Dan had the worst possible date in their lives. I mean, come on, why would a girl like Amber, model looking ginger, hard working Manhattan girl would have anything with Dan Humphrey. Oh wait…

On the fifth day, that's it, she thinks, after work she decides to go to Brooklyn, no matter what. It's evening and the night slowly falls down and she is almost positive that she will find him on the same spot in the messy loft. Instead, right before she knocks on the door, she actually can hear jazz coming from the inside. If there was a mirror in front of her, she could have actually seen her narrowed eyebrows, semi closed eyes and clenched jaw. Oh god, smooth jazz, really? She falls for this crap? She knocks louder than she wants and when no one actually answers the door she knocks again. No answer. Well, she's furious now she can tell, because a) – there are people in the goddamn loft and b) – they heard her knocking and nobody actually honors her with opening the stupid door. She wants to give a third knock or even yell his name, but instead she decides to leave. Two steps away and the door opens, maybe not the best choice now when a bone is choking her throat and she knows she'll cry.

"Blair?" – His voice is too cheerful and it's a miracle she doesn't go there to dig out his eyes.

"What?" – She barks.

"What…You knocked?" – He says with a smile and she sees he is shaven.

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact two times and very loud, but it seems you were too busy to hear me!" – Her voice thank god is not betraying her and she sound as sharp as she wants. The fast blinks are helping her dry her eyes from the tears.

"Sorry, I…the TV was on and music and…"

"Oh hey Blair" – Amber shows at the door, barefoot, wearing a yellow dress that makes her hair even more ginger and her green eyes even greener and her long skinny legs even longer and this is a ginger version of Serena, Blair thinks, feeling like vomiting. Except Amber is well educated and smart. Worst. Possible. Choice.

"Hi!" – Blair says so sharply, Amber shuts up immediately, pretty familiar with Blair's rage episodes. – "Well, good night!" – She snaps.

"W-w-wait" – Dan says. – "Wouldn't you tell me, why you are here?" - Oh god, they both wait for her to say something, to defense herself, god forbid to explain herself.

"Well, it doesn't even matter now!" – She says with insulted tone and walks away.

Amber is one of her best workers, but since the day she went out with Humphrey, the girl is more absentminded, comes later at work, speaks longer on her private cell phone and Blair has to call her name at least twice before she comes in her office. It's not that Blair hates her, but, private life should stay private and if Humphrey has anything to do with Amber's effectiveness, then, well, certain measures will be done. A month later after she starts dating Dan, and once blurts out and says "My boyfriend and I" Blair for sure makes a decision, probably in the back of her head, so Amber gets a chance to go to Paris, some workshop or whatever it is, and Blair makes sure she stays there for at least a month.

VIOLET

The girl is a cousin of Nate's current girlfriend. Everybody knows that Nate and the girl, whatever her name is, will last probably a week or three, but anyway. Violet is almost thirty, blond with bangs, Reese Witherspoon type, smiling, big eyes, white teeth, petit and too cute to be acceptable. Acceptable for Blair, of course.

There is a party and they are all there, and Blair kind of feels guilty for sending Amber abroad, so she talks for a while to this new girl, and somehow ends up (in a weird masochistic circle) of calling Dan to introduce him and well, there is chemistry between them. She even brings them drinks as they chat and Violet says she never read anything Dan wrote, and if Blair wasn't such a great actress, she'd probably would have a huge satisfied smile on her face. But it's not even awkward, Dan starts telling her what his books are about, and Violet is actually interested.

"We should go together on a dinner" – Blair snaps. The hell, what? Both of them are looking at her. – "You, Violet, me and Chuck. Nate and Lizzy, too" – Blair replies, completely aware that it's a stupid idea.

"Lindsey" – Violet corrects her.

And they go. A week later, they have table in a restaurant. Chuck, Blair, Violet and Dan, and later they are expecting Nate and Lindsey. The dinner is smooth, they talk, they laugh, drink. It's great really. Violet is nice and friendly and all Blair can do is search for a flaw on her. There isn't any. Blond, of course she thinks, what else would catch Humphrey's attention. And then she catches a small piece of her nail on her pinky. Good god, she missed a spot, or the nail polish was scratched. Blair tries to hide her smug face. The girl has a flaw, damn it, her brain screams in joy. In other circumstances, she would actually notice that Violet made Chuck talkative and involved him in a conversation about world economy and that Chuck showed interest in what she had to say….

They date for month and a half. She barely sees him and she barely calls him. Not that she actually tried to call him, she is buried in work and has no time for anything or anyone. Anyway, that evening she plans to go straight home, but something makes her call Nate. After the small talk, Nate tells her that he broke up with that Lindsey girl while they were on a long weekend in Florida, where, listen carefully, they were with her cousin and Dan. Blair stares blankly at the wall, suddenly feeling an urge to go at Humphrey's and yell at him. As Nate talks and complains, she actually prepares her speech.

"_Humphrey, Florida, really? You hate sun! And going there with a complete stranger and with another couple, really? I mean, you buy tooth brushes from the same brand because you DON'T RISK, ever. Plus, she could have robbed you, who knows who she actually is, this is not acceptable, I literally left you behind, I mean what would you do without a sharp control in your life. Next time, you should consult me!"_

"Are you there?" – Nate brings her to reality.

"Yes, I'm sorry it didn't went well" – She says.

…

When Blair meets her almost accidentally in a Manohlo's store, Blair is annoyingly nice like she never was in her life, not even in her best scheme days when she needed something to be done.

"Please, call me Vi" – Blair's stomach trembles.

She tells her that the best thing for a girl is to get herself a younger guy, a fresh piece of meat, someone who will treat you like a goddess, and "you know Blair, someone who will admire your life experience". She blinks at her. God, she is a blinker and Blair hates blinkers from the bottom of her heart. For sure she doesn't mean to do anything about this so-called relationship, like she did to his last one (ok, it was work and it had to be done, she didn't do it on purpose), but when Violet drags her to the nearest coffee shop and brags how great her relationship is, Blair has to do something.

"You know, you haven't heard this from me, but Nate and Dan are always looking for cougars" – The last word alerts Violet, because she is not old at all. So it's done, Blair decides to use it more than once. – "Nate already had a history with a cougar, and loves cougars. And Dan? Well…it was a bet" – Violet's face gets dark. – "Honey, you haven't heard this from me, I don't mean anything bad. Maybe, he is in love with you, I mean you lasted more than few weeks" – She mentions the time on purpose. Well, Blair can be convincing when she really has a motif.

…

"No, seriously how old are you? Why would you do that?" – Dan raises his voice when she goes to his place, a week after he and Violet break up.

"Are you insane? How am I suppose to go in front of Serena? You think she wouldn't find out that I was setting you up with girls. Which I didn't with this one, but…and practically I didn't say anything! She invented the whole story up. I just said that Nate likes cougars" – She tries to explain.

"Blair, please" – He sighs. She knows that he knows.

"Ok. You and I are going out tonight. I will be your wing woman and I will find you a decent girl, like you never had" – She smiles.

"I don't feel like going out" – He says.

"But you must! And to give me a chance to fix what I did. Or haven't done, whatever."

…

CHLOE, ANNE, CATLIN

"So, don't waste yourself, we have work to do" – Blair says as she takes a shot of tequila. They sit by the bar, having drinks and it seems that Blair is the one who will get drunk in less than 20 minutes, but of course she doesn't give up. – "That one!" – She hangs her arm around his neck. – "Tall enough, black hair, pale skin, a bit goth, but, she will do!" – She giggles.

"No, I don't think so" – Dan says and observes the girl in the corner, sipping her beer with few friends.

"Excuse me, since when you've became so picky, Humphrey?" – She takes the other glass from the counter and drinks it immediately.

"We are not having this conversation, Blair" – He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, ok, just go there, introduce yourself, flirt with her…just to see if you can. I mean, she looks interesting, though I hate the necklace she's wearing…Are those teeth on it?" – Blair says a bit louder than she should.

"Will you keep it down" – Dan pulls her arm and makes her sit down on the bar stool. – "People are staring at us"

What they didn't plan, or what Blair didn't plan was the goth girl coming at the bar, approaching Dan and starting a conversation with him. Her name was Chloe, she was an artist and an aspiring fashion designer. Of course Blair rolls her eyes on the last. They talk and Dan buys her a drink and she sits down next to him.

"Who's that?" – She asks about Blair who is by then most likely the drunkest person in the bar.

"Ah…my sister…cousin" – Dan says.

"Sister or cousin?" – Chloe asks.

"A cousin. But we are such a loving family, we call each other brothers and sisters" – Blair snaps visibly drunk.

Dan has a really hard time, he can't pay enough attention to Chloe and to look after Blair who starts flirting with the bartender.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Do not do anything reckless!" – He says in her ear. As soon as he leaves, she sits on the other barstool next to Chloe, and it's a miracle she doesn't fall on the floor.

"You like him?" – Blair snaps.

"Ahh…well, I just met him, he's a nice guy" – Chloe says.

"Cut the crap, Vampira. You do or you don't" – Chloe looks at her for a moment, but forgives her drunken sincerity.

"Yes, I think I do" – She smiles.

"Well, too bad!" – Blair smirks.

When Dan comes back, the girl is gone.

"What did you say to her?" – He asks.

"Huh?" – Blair says, sipping her new drink.

"Where is Chloe?"

"She was here…maybe she went to the bathroom, you know to take a sip from the baby blood she was carrying in a tiny bottle in her purse" – She chuckles.

Half an hour later, Chloe doesn't show up and he knows she is gone.

"No! The night is young, we are not going home until I find you a proper girl" – She yells and drags him in the cab.

It's a disaster night. Whenever he approaches a girl, Blair does or says things that are so inappropriate, all of the girls are leaving within fifteen minutes.

…

They meet Anne in the third bar they go that night. She's a bookworm, short hair, dark thick glasses and very full red lips. She is cute Dan thinks, but Blair thinks she is a pretentious hipster. When she says she's from Brooklin, the sound that comes out of Blair's mouth is almost non human.

"Him too" – She chuckles. – "Ah, I can't believe this. Do you have a boyfriend?" –Blair snaps. Anne is confused, but answers her question. It's like an awkward date with three people. Blair and Dan sit on one side and Anne sits on the other side of the table. Most of the time, Dan doesn't really have a chance to ask questions, but Blair does it for him. So, Anne is 24, she's American literature post graduate and works in a book store. – "Ah, can you believe it? A hipster, from Brooklyn, who works in a bookstore" – Blair shoves her face a little too close into Dan's, yelling from excitement. Anne is quite uncomfortable, but she smiles anyway. – "Look, I'm gonna get myself another drink, you ask this pretty girl out!" – Blair giggles and leaves them two alone.

She gets drunk in the first bar, then sobers up a bit in the second, just to have few more drinks and to get tipsy almost drunk again. She tells the bartender that her husband is out of the city so she is doing a good deed, searches for a decent girl for her best friend.

"Well if the hubby is out of town, maybe you two should…I mean, I thought that you two were…you know" – It makes Blair to go back to the table where Dan and Anne were sitting. And making out heavily.

"Ah love birds. Dan, Anne!" – She tries to get their attention. – "Your names rhyme, it can't be right, or work" – She says for herself. – "HUMPHREY" – She yells and he stops kissing Anne. – "I'm sick, take me home" – She says with whiney voice. She feels a bit dizzy, but she's far from sick.

They pay, and Anne actually holds his hand. If someone observes Blair from aside, she makes the most disgusted faces that night. There is no going back, she has to pretend now. Next best thing – she almost falls on the street before Dan grabs her arm. To be even more grotesque, the three of them are getting in the cab.

"So, you're going to make a huge circle around the city just to end up in Brooklyn. I mean, it's silly, I could have gone home alone" – Blair mumbles.

"It's ok, Blair" – Anne says. Oh, she actually has the decency to comfort Blair Waldorf. Well…

Anne tells the driver to stop just two streets before Blair's building, when she notices that Blair's leg is placed between Dan's crotch, and her hand is resting on his chest a bit under his shirt. And he doesn't do anything to remove her limbs from him. Dan is surprised, when she says a cold "goodbye" and hits the door so hard the car shakes.

They finally arrive in front of the building where Chuck and Blair live and Dan has to shake her to wake her up.

"What?" – Blair rises from his chest. – "Are you insane? I can't go home like this! The doorman is Chuck's spy, what you think he'll get out of this situation, when you'll carry me drunk inside?"

"We go to Brooklyn" – Dan says to the cab driver and she drops her head on his chest again.

But there is another bar in Brooklyn where they end up before going to the loft and they both drink heavily. The final girl for that night, Catlin, is almost Blair's look alike. Brown curls, chocolate eyes, damped lower lip, good figure. Dan spots her just when they enter the bar and he tells Blair.

"I will get her to you, because face it Humphrey you are an anti-talent for girls tonight"

She makes few drunken steps and finally gets to the table where Catlin sits with two boys who seem to be gay.

"Hi" – Blair says joyfully. – "My friend there, you see him?" – She points to Dan, who sips his whiskey at the bar. The girl nods and smiles because she noticed Dan turning towards her several times. – "Well, he likes to buy you a drink. I'm Blair by the way"- She says.

"Hi, I'm Catlin and I'd love to have a drink with your friend"

"Well, that's gonna be a problem" – Blair changes her face from friendly to deadly serious.

"What?" – Catlin is confused.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend and we're drunk and we thought it'd be fun for me to come over and say this to you, but I realized now how stupid this idea is!" – She turns around and leaves.

"What happened?" –Dan asked confused.

"You surely have nose for sluts. She's there with those two guys and they politely told me to fuck off, that happened. Another vodka!" – She smiles to the bartender.

…

They are both hangover in the morning. Dan wakes up first, just to see that he sleeps alone in his bedroom and Blair is collapsed on the sofa in the living room. He makes two big cups of strong coffee, and he has to shout her name few times before she rises up.

"I will never drink again" – She says with groggy voice and Dan doesn't make any comment about her ruined makeup.

"Yeah..." – He sits on the armchair. – "It wasn't that bad"

"So?" – She says, tugging her legs underneath her. – "Statistic from last night?"

"What statistics?"

"Well, any phone numbers, girls you set dates with?"

"I'm not gonna have this conversation with you" – He smiles while taking another sip.

"Excuse me, I was your wing woman, remember?"

"Yeah, well you also bring bad luck" – He instantly regrets for saying it.

"WHAT?" – She cries. – "I bring bad luck?! If it wasn't for me, you would have probably still be here, surrounded with your dirty dishes. I bring bad luck…can't believe this!"

"Ok, sorry, I just said it without thinking…"

"You are really gonna make me say it, would you Humphrey"

"Say what?"- He is confused.

"Don't take it personally, but…"

"Ah, I am gonna take it personally now that you emphasized it!" – He rolls his eyes.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna say it now, when we're still a little drunk"

"Just say it, what is it"

"It's your hair Humphrey! It rejects women. It says – don't approach me, I'm a complicated person, who has no time to comb their hair or god forbid to trim it, so don't think I will take care of you!" – She snaps. The silence that comes afterwards is pretty heavy until Dan breaks it with a contagious laughter.

"I mean what else would Blair Waldorf say" – He chuckles.

"You laugh because you know it's true" – She smiles. – "And your beard also. I don't know if Serena told you that Hollywood forces man to walk around like cavemen, but it doesn't do you a favor"

"My beard makes me even sexier and you know that, Serena knows that, I know that and you should check your eyes" – He smiles.

"My eyes are fine and you need a barber!" – She stands up and goes to the bathroom. Why the hell she insulted his beard, she thinks, he is absolutely right that it does suit him.

When she comes back he brings waffles from the previous day that are still good and they have their breakfast.

"Thanks anyway" – He says with his mouth full with food.

"Yeah, well…I guess we'll have to go out again"

"No more. I'm really fine alone, Blair"

"No, you are not. And it would mean that I failed."

"You've already tried so much…" – He stops.

"But, a) – you don't know how to act with the girls, the fine girls _I_ got for you, or b) – you are still not over Serena." – He stares at her for a while and now the tension is not naïve or silly at all. She knows that he knows that she sabotaged every girl she forced him to go out with, on purpose or not.

They finish their waffles in silence and when she prepares to leave, he hugs her.

"In this charade I didn't actually get the chance to ask how are you" – He says, remembering her paranoia from last night and her mentioning the doorman to be Chuck's spy. Blair slowly frees herself from his arms, with the forgotten feeling of fast heart bitting.

"I'm fine! And I'll be great when I'll find a decent girl for you that will take good care for you!" – She avoids the topic and forces the stupid speech of a decent girl.

"Blair, don't start another Woody Allen movie dialogue" – He says with a warm smile. – "I said I'm fine alone and a substitute for Serena could be very wrong."

"Oh, come on, you said it yourself that a writer needs a muse…" – She sometimes talks a lot without previous thinking.

"Yes, I did. And I still think that. And I don't know why you try so much. We can go out and you can look and you will never find anyone that is good enough according to your criteria. " – He is serious. – "And even if you do, and even if you set me up with her and even if that works, you will do your best to sabotage it."

"What? Why would I do that?" – She says with high pitched voice. He doesn't answer. She waits for words to come out of his mouth but nothing. Instead he leans in and kisses her deeply.

…

Chuck is not pleased with her constant mentioning of Humphrey and how concerned she is about him. Anyway he doesn't spend much time in the city because of work, so Blair doesn't even hear his words when he starts bothering her about her behavior that doesn't suit a married woman.

She prepares for work, when she gets a message from Serena.

_**You have to help me get Dan back. **_

Blair is fully aware of her life, her position, her failure marriage, the dangerous hanging out with Dan, but nothing irritated her so much like the message. She throws the phone violently in the wall it falls apart into million pieces…

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know it's been a while, but the chapter had a raw version so I had to fight my laziness and fix it. Plus my internet connection was bad in the past couple of days, anyway...here we are. Also thank you so much for reading it and reviewing it. You guys are making my days, really :D**

* * *

She doesn't respond to Serena's message for days (of course she broke her phone into million pieces) so Serena tries to reach her at work where she successfully avoids her. Of course, she thinks if Serena wants and needs something she would torture everyone till she gets it.

"For you" – Chuck holds their home phone, while she is in bed with her sleeping mask on, although it's just 8PM.

"What?" – She pushes it off her eyes. – "Who?" – She instantly knows it's Serena when Chuck drops the phone in her lap and leaves.

"Oh hi Serena" – Her voice is too bright she thinks.

"Where on earth are _you_, Blair? I've been trying to reach you for days"

"Well, my phone is kind of broken and I was very, very busy these days" – Even Serena doesn't buy that lie.

"But you saw my message, right?" – She says.

"Yes, I did" – Blair sighs. – "And I was wondering, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just came to my senses and I realized that I want Dan. I even miss our boring nights watching old movies together over and over again." – Oh, no she doesn't. Serena can not miss something like that. She simply gives old movies bad name.

"Mhm" – Blair mumbles already irritated. – "So you had all the fun in the world and by fun you know exactly what I mean, so suddenly you think you can go back to Da…Humphrey?" – She snaps.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know it's true!" – She feels a bit bad for attacking her, but it feels good actually.

"What's going on Blair?" – Serena's voice is cold and she instantly remembers the kiss.

"Nothing. That man is doing just fine without you and you can't just show up out of nowhere, trying to fix things up with few tears" – She yells.

"What?" – Serena yells back. – "That man is doing fine, as if you know pretty good, huh?"

"I know because of Nate and beacause the three of us went out for coffee the other day and as a matter of fact I think he's seeing someone" – Blair now walks nervously back and forth in the bedroom.

"Blair, please you have to help me" – She starts sobbing and you have to have a heart of stone to say no to that. Of course Blair says yes, but sure thing she is she is not going to help Serena to get back with Dan. Not because of herself, she thinks, but because she told him many times that she will get him a decent girl. Serena is not one of them.

…

"This hanging out with Humphrey is getting annoying" – Chuck says from across the living room. – "I know what it is, but people will talk"

"What?" – She knows she is very absentminded lately and Chuck isn't a person who won't realize things. – "No. I mean, Serena called, she wants me to help her to get him back"

"Good" – Chuck adds, sipping his drink. – "Help her. Not yourself!" – He says. – "My plane takes off in two hours, I'm gonna take a short nap" – He puts the glass down and goes to their bedroom.

…

"Should I be worried?" – He asks when she shows up in the loft some time after midnight.  
"Serena sent me a message the other day, she wants me to help her to get you back" – She says sharply.

"Oh God…" – He sighs and lets her in. – "You didn't agree, did you?" – She raises her eyebrows and shoulders. – "Damn it Blair. Why?"

"Well, I tried to explain to her why it's a bad idea and then she started crying."

"So you're gonna sacrifice me? Again?"

"Maybe she won't come back any time soon and till then she'll probably forget" – She smiles in hope.

"You know she won't" – He takes off her coat and they sit down on the barstools by the counter. – "Just so you know, I didn't try to call you because…well you're married and I've been there already I know you would have avoiding me, and…"

"About that…well we were still drunk and…"

"Blair you know I was perfectly sober"- He says it so calmly she isn't even nervous one bit. – "Now I'm asking you to sabotage Serena." - He gives her a smile. – "I'm serious"

"How am I supposed to do that? She'll think we are hiding something and…Chuck already commented on this…hanging out."

"Oh wow" – He stands up and gets them cups and pours tea in them. – "He actually noticed"

"Stop being so cocky, of course he noticed. It's Chuck."

"Yeah, I meant because he's mostly absent"

They are too comfortable with each other like two close friends and neither of them doesn't feel awkward to say things openly.

"Let's watch a movie" – Blair sighs. - "I work so much, and in mean while I'm a wife who has to attend events…Ah… I forgot how it was…"

"To act your age." – He adds and searches for something they'd both enjoy watching.

-"I still can't believe how things ended up" – He sighs while searching for a subtitle for the German film he finds on Netflix.

"We won't go there" – She takes of her heels.

"Just one question and I won't bother you with questions any more."

"Yes, I feel trapped in a loveless marriage" – She sighs honestly.

"Wow." –His face becomes serious. – "I didn't mean to ask that. I meant to ask you if you wanted me to order some food" – She frosts. Then she smacks his hand with a pillow. – "You jackass!"

"I'm just kidding, it was exactly my question. Gosh, you're still Gestapo."

They calm down and start watching the movie. Somewhere in the middle he just says:

"You can always get a divorce, you know"

She doesn't say anything. When the movie ends she puts on her shoes and her coat and he walks her to the door.

"Just don't disappear. I really need a friend, Blair. You know, someone as brutal as you" – They hug and she goes home.

…

"Where were you in the middle of the night, Blair?" – Serena's voice scares her to death she almost trips.

"I…was…with Chuck to the airport and then I wanted to take a ride around the city" – Serena raises her right eyebrow and looks at her quizzically.

"Are you sure?" – She asks.

"Yes I am. I would appreciate if you tell me when you come over, you scared me"

She's tanned and well rest, Blair notices, and nobody can say that she actually suffered, not even a day.

"I heard…well Nate told me…that he's fooling around with girls…some of them older than him" – Serena says.

"Last time I checked you two were not together"

"Yeah, but that soon?"

"Need I remind you how easily you were moving on?"

"You are unusually defensive Blair? Last time you had this tone…Oh, good God!" – Serena raises her tone and with that she properly awakens Blair. – "You and Dan, my Dan…."

"No. Are you insane?!" – She avoids her eyes.

"Tell me what happened?" – Serena demands.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Dan are having an affair!" – Serena says pretty loudly.

"No!" – There is no time to think of a good lie, so she decides to tell her the truth. Or at least a tiny part of it. – "Ok, I might have set him up with a girl from work…But!" – She interrupts Serena before she snaps. – "It didn't last longer than a month, she's in Paris now, for work."

"Well, thank you so very much. Such a great friend!" – She picks her coat and immediately leaves. Funny how Blair doesn't feel guilty. She doesn't even bother to go after her. "So this is it?" – She says out loud to herself. – "This is how it feels to be completely light. Gosh…" – She starts giggling like a schoolgirl and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She sleeps like a baby that night. The next morning she wakes up with a smile. She tells herself it's the nice feeling of not bothering what Serena thinks makes her feel that way, but if she tells her the real truth, well…she knows what exactly made her feel good and light.

….

It's almost 4 in the morning when Serena lazily knocks on the door, with her fixed "I'm so sorry, please take me back, let me in, love me again because my huge blue eyes are doll like and you can't resist them and I promise I'll cry you a river for acting like a spoiled brat" face on. She knocks again a bit louder and she can hear steps coming closer and his voice says "You really can't live without your lip balm…" he opens the door and he sees her there.

"Oh" – He says with visibly disappointed face. Serena spots Blair's lip balm in his hand.

"That's not mine lip balm" - she says. – "Hi" – She knows perfectly well whose the lip balm is, but she doesn't say anything.

"No, it's not" – His tone is flat.

"Can I come in?" – Instead she tries to play by her first plan.

"Ah…no Serena, you may not" – His voice is pretty sure in what he says.

"But…I live here" – She says with quieter voice.

"Lived" – He accents the "d" pretty strong. – "What do you need?"

"I hoped…we could talk"

"Well, you said what you wanted in your letter, I don't see any particular topic that you and I might share"

"When did you become so bitter?" – She says letting her tears roll down.

"This is not bitterness Serena. This is the end. You know, literally a dead end. From this spot here, there is nothing further and I for sure won't go back."

"That's Blair's lip balm" – She says. He looks at it and puts it in the pocket of his sweatpants.

"It isn't actually."

"Of course it is. From all the girls I know, Blair is the one who uses that brand for years, and I don't think you date anyone that fancy who spends a little fortune on a lip balm. But that's ok. I know that you two hang out, I just hope you are smart enough not to try anything, you know because she's married…"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, don't worry. Good night" – He closes the door and she slowly leaves the building.

…

"You can not hide Blair!" – Serena goes to her old penthouse and Dorota doesn't even bother to stop her. – "Shame on you too, Dorota!"

"Why me?" – She asks.

"Because you are helping a cheater in here!" – Dorota's eyes open wide and she doesn't even have to ask what's going on.

Blair is in her old bed when Serena opens the door violently and drops her purse on the vanity table.

"I know!" – She says. – "I went there and he thought it was you. He has your lip balm by the way."

"Yes, I forgot it the other week, when I was there _with_ Nate!" – Blair says calmly.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you get all you ever wanted?" – She asks. Blair doesn't respond right away.

"I am not having an affair with anyone, so calm yourself down!"

Serena sits next to her and looks deep into her eyes.

"I will only believe you if you help me get him back. From some stupid reason he appreciates your opinion. Otherwise I am going to invent, if there isn't already happening something…I will invent a story and tell it to Chuck!"

They get quiet for a moment and Blair nods.

"Just to prove you wrong" – She says. When Serena leaves she knows perfectly well that it is the right time for Serena to really feel what it's like to be a victim of the schemes of grown up Blair.

….

A theme party is thrown in Chuck and Blair's apartment, although it's nowhere near Halloween. "Old Hollywood – actors/actresses and/or characters" is the name and of course it's strictly forbidden to every girl to take Audrey Hepburn. Blair goes that far, she puts that in the invitations she sends to people. Dan rolls his eyes when he reads that on his.

And she puts the most similar Givenchy white dress she can find in a vintage store, like the one Audrey wore in Sabrina; her hair is slicked back in a discreet bun, there are pearls of course, white gloves and a nude make up. And she is Audrey or Sabrina. Chuck doesn't bother to even let himself dress properly to at least fit in the party.

"And who are you?" – She asks him.

"Chuck Bass. Even old Hollywood must know that" – He says lazily.

"Come on, people will start showing up, put at least another bow tie" – She slams the door slightly pissed off.

Nate predictably is Paul Varjak, hair slicked back, beige rain coat and the angelic face looks even more angelic, and dear God women are staring at him more than they should. Shortly after him, Jenny shows up (they have decided to keep their new relationship low profile) and she is Marlene Dietrich (because well, Blair also forbade for anyone else to be Grace Kelly…you know because of her bad princess period).

There are several Vivien Leighs (poor imitations of Scarlett O'Hara, Blair thinks), Marlon Brandos, James Deans, Clarck Gables, Jane Russells, Carole Lombards, Dorothy of Kansas (Blair would rather send them home, but…)…but it's good to have them there she says to everyone. Finally, Serena shows up. Ah what else she would wear, Blair thinks…

Something pink catches the attention to everyone in the room. She is Marilyn Monroe, of course. People are absolutely excited to see her back in town and nothing more nothing less, like the sex bomb herself. They greet her and hug her and she even forces her voice even higher (Blair thinks it's the worst impersonation of Marilyn ever).

The party goes great, all of the invited people are having great fun, Blair hired a small orchestra that is playing film music and the night is really magical. Chuck mumbles something to her ear and slowly walks away alone on the balcony where she knows he will drink and smoke away from the crowd. Not that it's not happening even when they are alone. But she can't think about that now. Serena apparently is having a great time with all the men who literally admire her just like Marilyn in Gentlemen Prefer Blonds, and just when she thinks she can avoid her, she calls her name.

"Where is he?" – She asks.

"Serena I sent him the invitation, left few messages on his phone, but I can't drag him here if he doesn't want to come over" – She excuses herself.

"Blair, I swear to God, if you did anything on purpose to sabotage me, till the end of this party I will tell Chuck something that may or may not influent your marriage" – And she leaves her with a fake smile.

**It happened like this. Blair did tell Dan that there was a theme party and he said that he doesn't know if he'll attend. She told him that Serena literally black mailed her, but he still said that it doesn't affect him at all. She didn't want to push him anyhow or oblige him to show up just because Serena decided to play tough. For god's sake, Blair invented that game. So she had a solution. In each case if Dan shows up or he doesn't, Serena's hand must never be without a glass of drink. Desperate times seek desperate measurements. Not that she was afraid of Serena, or from whatever her tiny plan was, she just had to be sure that there wouldn't be any scandal in front of the crowd of people Blair invited. And for Chuck…either way she knew that he would have only nod, smile and the whole problem would have been solved. He simply did not care anymore. And it was easier for both of them, if she had to admit to herself**.

The elevator dings and hardly who notices a well trimmed Dan, wearing a tux, a top hat and a cape. He knows Blair would say that he looks like Dracula with that cape, but who cares, he liked it and he absolutely had no idea who might be for that party, nor he bothered to think of an actual celebrity from that period. The girl at the wardrobe takes his top hat but he refuses to take off the cape.

Serena is already climbed on a chair, singing terribly "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", but most of the people are sufficiently drunk to notice that. He looks for Blair but she's not anywhere to be seen. People are applauding to Serena, and are singing all along with her and the poor orchestra has to support that crow concert…Dan wanders around the crowd when he spots Blair getting inside the disgustingly big living room. She looks a bit sad and he can tell she'd rather yell the people to leave than to listen to their bad, off tune singing. She walks by them, waving to Serena to step down from the chair and end the charade. Of course she doesn't notice her.

"DAN" – Serena yells from the middle of the room and jumps down, clumsy walking to where he stands. Blair's heart nearly stops when they hug.

"Oh, great you two found each other" – She says to them when Serena finally unglues her arms from his neck. Serena is too drunk to notice the cynicism in Blair's voice. – "For a tiny second I thought you'd miss Marilyn" – She smiles and walks away.

"Blair, wait!" – He goes after her.

"It's Sabrina actually" – She says while she walks few steps in front of him.

"Well that's great because I'm Humphrey" – He says and runs practically to cut her way. – "Bogart" – He smiles.

"Fake fangs and you're Dracula" – She adds. – "Well, go there!" – She points her head to where Serena stands.

"I think I was clear about that!"

"How is that my problem?" – She says with an annoying voice.

"Because we had a deal that you would have sabotage her!"

"She will make up a story that you and I are having an affair, and I don't really need that right now" – She sighs.

"What happened out there?"

"Nothing"

"Well your face says another thing, Blair"

"Nothing really, you know when something is dead it's dead, nothing happened and I need a drink right now, Humphrey!' – She emphasizes his name and walks away to the bar.

"Where are you going?" – Serena stands on his way, all bubbly and very drunk, trying to kiss him.

"I was clear about this" – He says pushing her away.

"Don't you like me?" – He tries to step aside but she catches his arm and starts singing "I Wanna Be Loved By You"

"You are embarrassing yourself, Serena. I don't know what plan you and Blair have, but it won't work, do you understand?" – And he walks away. She wipes off the black tears with the pink gloves, and shouts so loud that everyone hears her even though the band is still playing.

"ADMIT THAT YOU ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH BLAIR, YOU COWARD!" – Everyone stares at her and Blair freezes not noticing Dan slowly moving towards her. The room is quiet and the only thing people can hear is Serena's sob and sniffing. – "HE HAS AN AFFAIR WITH HER, WITH BLAIR BASS. AGAIN!" – She repeats a bit quieter, but loud enough for everyone to hear and now all eyes are turned to Blair.

When he finally comes close enough to her, they look like two sinners, which they aren't.

"No, we don't…so far" – Dan says to the crowd and Blair gives him a look as if he's insane. His puts left hand on her waist, the right one behind her neck, gently grabs her body like that, leans her down and gives her a pretty old Hollywood movie kiss. The most surprised unison reaction comes out literally from everyone's mouth except Serena's. She has to witness the kiss again, like many years before. She brutally bites her lips and immediately sobers up, after countless glasses of Champagne.

When Dan brings Blair back on her feet and when she opens her eyes she realizes it's not a dream, because everyone is staring at them. She looks at him, then to the crowd, and even then remembers that Chuck is also there…somewhere. Nobody dares to even say a word.

"This…is part of the show you know…like from the movie Sabrina…sort of…" – She forces a smile. They keep staring at them like idiots. – "Don't tell me you haven't seen the movie…this was just a show…" – She slaps his arm – "Tell them it's part of the party, a show…"

Dan smiles with a smug face. She slaps him even harder just to realize that the more she is fighting it, the more they look as if they are defending themselves.

Suddenly the crowd starts talking so loud, it's deafening after the long and heavy break.

"Are you insane?" – Blair grabs his arm and violently pushes him to the kitchen.

"I said I will do my best to convince her not to even hope on anything. Also I asked you to sabotage her, and what you do? You throw a party so she can easily fulfill her plan." – She sits down on one of the chairs, all the dress puffs up, with the black flowers hand printed on. She rests her head on her hand and looks down.

"Blair…I'm gonna explain this to Chuck. Plus, I'm sure he is a bigger man than this…high school mask ball and staged kisses…and…" – Her breaths are so deep and she sighs them out in the heaviest way he actually has heard a person can breath out.

"You don't have to." – She raises her head and looks at him. – "He's semi drunk on the balcony, pretty uninterested in this party…or reality in general and he said that we should get a divorce."

"Blair, I'm so sorry" – He says.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too, because I had to get married and come to this, to realize that we are so over…" – She smiles and stands up. – "I have to send these people out, I've had it with this party. " – Before she leaves the kitchen she turns around – "And I did sabotaged her. The only thing Serena would wear on a party like this is Marilyn Monroe. Few drinks in her hands and she sings or cries. Plus, I don't remember you actually liking Marilyn...ever" – She smiles, although her face is kind of tired.

He again is swept off his feet, because it's probably her first "innocent" scheme.

"There you are" – Serena comes to the kitchen with ruined makeup. – "You two are sickening me so much, I didn't even have to invent this, you actually are having an affair. Is this why you couldn't and didn't want to help me in the first place?" – She keeps ugly crying.

"What?" – Dan asks.

"No!" – Blair says standing in front of them both. – "It was because I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I don't have an affair with him, as I said it was part of a show, but he carried away a bit."

"I told her to sabotage you" – He goes closer to Blair. – "I don't want you back!" - He says to Serena.

"The truth is, you can't just leave like you always do, so when your fun is over you can go back to the safe net. You've done that to me many times and I don't think that Humphrey deserves it." – She leaves them both and goes to the living room to announce the end of the party.

"I even bought this dress for you" – She whines.

"Serena please…if you have ever paid enough attention, you'd have known that I always preferred Audrey Hepburn. – He says and leaves her alone in the kitchen.

….

"Your wife just made out…" - Serena sits next to Chuck, her voice still shaky.

"Save your breath Serena, I know, I saw it. And I don't care" – Chuck mumbles, sitting on his garden chair, with a bottle of Whiskey in his hand.

"Well, I do!" – She starts crying.

"How is that my problem, sister?"

"You need to go there and do something, she just laughed at your face in front of half Manhattan." – She keeps crying nervously.

"I said…" – He says with his well known annoyingly calm smirk. – "I don't care, we are getting a divorce. I'm too young to waste my life with Blair Waldorf and her pretentious mask balls and everything…I'm even too young to care about the fucked up Bass Empire, or money…the hell, I have more than I can spend in this life time. You know what I need? A vacation?" – He keeps talking and she keeps sobbing. – "I'm gonna go to Italy, like in the old days" – He smiles.

"I don't care about you, you selfish little motherfucker. Your wife just stole my boyfriend, again" – She's hysterical now.

"Maybe you should go and look for Nate, as you always do…"

"Wait…you are getting a divorce? Because of the kiss…" – She sniffs.

"Good God…" – Chuck sighs. – "If I cared one bit, I'd have fixed them up earlier… because I want her to be happy, and if we're honest, the boring Humphrey can do that…. this marriage is so dead, nothing can salvage it and even if she really had an affair with him…oh well, it's not that I haven't…" – He lights a cigarette. – "You should look for Nate before he is stolen too."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the party dies and people are leaving although the catering and the band are still there. Blair doesn't even bother to make them stay or convince them that everything is all right. She knows nothing is and the last thing she needs is the curious crowd, which by the way she knows has already created the next top gossip.

…

Dan sits by the bar, sipping his brandy, deciding whether is suitable to go and tell Chuck that the whole thing was a show, that he was drunk, to apologize to him…But although these thoughts are running through his head, he doesn't make a move at all. He thinks, one more glass and he's going home.

"Whiskey!" – Chuck commands to the bartender. – "And whatever he drinks" – He doesn't look at Dan.

"No more for me" – Dan says, but Chuck nods to the young boy that serves them that night and he puts two glasses in front of them.

Dan feels like he should say something, but the way Chuck stares in front of him, like he is completely alone, makes him feel like the teen he was, completely unnoticed by everyone. Chuck nods to the boy and he leaves the bar, together with the rest of the caterers. The room is suddenly empty and quiet.

"Remember when I hired you hookers to cheer you up, because you seemed more lame than usual?" – Chuck starts. Of course, Dan thinks, how can he forget that? Also, Chuck doesn't even wait for him to answer. – "The very same night I told you I realized that you were in love with Blair." – Dan takes a long sip from his drink not knowing what to say, because when Chuck starts his monologs that leads to something dangerous, he knows he should just zip it, no matter how hard it is. – "Not only had I realized you were in love with her… I knew you'd never get over her. And yet, you remained there. Who else, for fuck's sake goes with the bride to be, to look for wedding dresses, and as far as I know you aren't gay." - Flash back of Blair in a wedding dress, teary eyes and panicked face are hitting him stronger than ever. He sighs and decides not to reply anything. – "You know that she was pregnant two years ago?" – Chuck mumbles. – "Miscarriage. I wasn't there." – He says it like it was nothing, like she cut her finger with a knife. – "To this day I haven't asked her how she felt about it. Instead I came back home with jewelry. To be honest, I was almost one hundredth percent that she'd call you. At least Serena, but she didn't. I don't think anyone actually knows about it. Not even Dorota." – He stands up from the bar stool, rounds the counter and pours himself another double Whiskey. – "I was this close Humphrey, to call you. So you know… you can work your magic to help her get through it. " – Dan sits and listens, at times unsure if he dreams or this is just another story of Blair's horror reality. – "But then I thought. Serena would find out. She'd make a big deal out of it… and maybe, maybe I will push my wife into the hands of her ex boyfriend." – He opens the bottle of Brandy and refills Dan's glass. – "So, I decided to be selfish, and let Blair mourn by herself. Till this day I have no idea how it happened."

"Why are you telling me this now?" – Dan dares to ask.

"Because…once you two get back together…"

"No, no, no…" – Dan interrupts him, feeling the Brandy hitting his head pretty strong – "What happened, it was really part of the show, I mean that, and also to get Serena off my back… we won't get back together. For sure" – He rushes to say it all at once.

"Once you two get back together" – Chuck continues saying each word so sure like he states a fact – "It would be good for you to know why at times she'd be broken, crying in the middle of the night. I want you to know that it wouldn't be about me." – He finishes his glass, takes the bottle and leaves him all alone.

Dan keeps staring into his glass, completely confused and a bit amazed by Chuck and his first selfless act in his life.

….

He doesn't know where Blair might be, so when he looks for her on the balcony and sees Serena sitting alone on the chair with her short blond wig in her hands, and her messy blond locks are spread on her back, he tries as quiet as he can to get out of there.

"She's in her bedroom" – Serena snaps. – "Now the road is clear and you should go!" – She never sounded more arrogant. – "Just tell me one thing, Dan!" – She stands up and walks to him. – "Did you ever love me after she left you, or it was your pathetic way to be close to her?"

It takes him a while to put the words together.

"I…" – He stops.

"Don't talk!" – Serena commands. – "I knew it. I always knew it." – She starts crying again.

"I'm sorry"

"You are not!" – She cries. – "So if I didn't leave you, we'd have continued this charade till you got your chance to become her lover?" – He lets her speak her mind out, it's the last he can do. – "Like father like son!" – She sniffs.

That's when he looks at her one last time – "Good bye Serena!" – He turns around and leaves.

"You wouldn't even have the chance to know her, if it wasn't for me." – She whispers. – "Bastard."

….

"I'm gonna sleep in the Empire tonight" – Chuck says to her. She still wears the dress although she is laying in their king size bed.

"Ok" – She says completely uninterested.

"Blair, this was going happen sooner or later" – Chuck mumbles.

"Oh…you are comforting me?" – She turns to face him and smiles. – "I know. We simply were not ready for this…we were too fed up with everything or each other, so…I'm not sad actually."

"I can tell…" – He goes to the door and puts his hand on the door knob. – "A friendly advice, Blair! Don't let Serena rule your life" – And he is gone. It makes her stare at the door for a long time, thinking how Chuck was always the one who was noticing things but he was never speaking about them, except in very rare moments when he wanted to point out certain truths or when he was drunker than usual.

An hour later, she decides to get out of her room, hoping that there is nobody in the living room.

"I'm leaving" – Serena walks inside from the terrace. – "You can have my leftovers!" – She sasses and leaves. Blair doesn't say anything, too tired to get in another consuming fight with her.

The room is quiet again and she is completely alone. She wonders why she doesn't feel sad or upset. Weird calmness rules her body and she goes to the kitchen to get herself a frozen yogurt.

…

"Blair…" – Dan calls her name and scares her.

"Why are you still here?" – She asks, but there is no strictness or arrogance in her voice. Her hair is a bit messy; few locks are curling around her neck and jaw. He gives himself time to memorize her face at that very moment.

"I was gonna go…" – He says, his voice is lower than usual.

"It was pretty theatrical…" – She smiles.

"I don't understand why Serena has to be the topic every time you speak to me" – He interrupts her.

"No, I…" – She stops. – "I didn't mean about her scene…" – She is slightly embarrassed, when she realizes that he doesn't get her words at first. He stands before her, his gaze fixed on her face. As he stares at her, she thinks how stupid she is. She thinks how naively and mindlessly was setting him up with girls just to chase the chance of them two standing before each other like that. Because it was risky and scary. Not any more, she thinks…She knows she loves his face, the warmth of his eyes and the feeling of safety whenever he looks at her.

He takes her right hand and sets in on his chest. No words are necessary, she can feel the intensive beating of his heart. The warmth of his hand over hers and the beating of his heart make her heart skip a beat. There are no words in her head but she knows well that he doesn't need to say anything.

She doesn't know how long they were standing like that, nor when he left. She puts the frozen yogurt on the bar, and goes almost hypnotized back to her bedroom.

Her right hand is still warm, unlikely the left one which is almost frozen from the plastic yogurt glass.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Days and weeks are slowly passing and every time he calls her, she's distant and tells him "not now, I can't" and with each word she stabs another knife in his heart. But he knows - Blair is not just anyone and he isn't the type of a person who would rush people to do anything.

Legally she is finally divorced, barely speaking with Chuck during the procedure, mostly carrying about moving out of their old home as soon as possible. Her mother tries to be there for her, but duty calls and Waldorf Design needs Eleanor more than ever. She even gives Blair weeks off so she can stabilize.

…

It's nine in the evening when a not so loud knock on the door in the loft makes him wonder if he hears things now or someone is actually behind the door. He mutes the TV and the sound doesn't repeat again. He hesitates for a moment, but still decides to stand up from the sofa and check the door.

"Blair?" – She stands before him, squeezing the lapels from her coat around her chest, pale and visibly tired. – "Come in" – He tries to smile, already knowing that something isn't right. She doesn't move, or blink, or breathe he thinks, before she finally speaks:

"Two years ago I was pregnant. And I had…" – It's so sudden he can tell, he gets slowly paralyzed from what's about to follow. He thought she'd never mention the second baby loss. Ever. – "A miscarriage" – She says. – "I didn't tell anyone." – She blurts the words out, like a burden that simply had to be taken off of her.

"Come inside" – He says softly.

"Because you know why? I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." – She says, her face still emotionless but he can give his right hand, he knows, he can tell - her eyes are burned by tears.

"I wouldn't" – He replies.

"Remember when you held my hand, while Chuck was telling how much he loved Raina?" – Of course he remembers, how can he forget her tiny cold hand below his. – "I didn't want you to feel bad for me, that's why I removed my hand, remember? Although it felt warm and soothing." – He swears he could have die and never bet that she wanted him to hold her hand.

"Come inside, we'll talk about this…if you want" – But she doesn't move from the door frame.

"I took the phone, I searched your name in the phonebook and just before I was about to dial up, I changed my mind… because why? Hey Dan…hi it's me" – Her voice is getting shaky and he knows she hates herself for that. – "Yeah I'm fine, how are you, no everything is fine, you know being Mrs. Bass sucks and oh…I had a miscarriage. Again!" – She raises her voice on the final word as she impersonates and avoids his eyes.

"Blair, I'm so sorry" – He walks another step and hugs her, although she is stubborn enough to try to get out of his arms, but he doesn't let her go. She buries her face in his neck, not crying just resting and breathing in his scent… - "You could have…and should have called." – He says, burring his fingers in her hair. – "No matter how mad and bitter I was…once I promised…always, remember?" – She tries to nod and he can feel it. After several long sighs she steps back and even though he tries to convince her to come in she stays at the door.

"I never wanted you to feel sorry for me…" – She steps back and makes an attempt to leave. – "I'd rather be hated by you"

"Blair, wait, don't go" – He tries to get her hand.

"I'd stay, but I really need to go somewhere and cry alone" – She says letting few tears fall down. – "I might come back when I'm done"

And he lets her go. Because Blair Waldorf needs her time for everything, and when she's ready she'd be back and he leaves the door unlocked…just in case.

…

She comes back couple of hours later. It's obvious that she was crying, but she seems kind of lighter, spreads amazing easiness and he thinks she is kind of enlightened…maybe her aura changed the moment she told him about the miscarriage.

"Come in" – He says.

"You know, we've never sat on those fire escape stairs… I kind of feel watching Manhattan from there…with you" - She smiles tiredly. Dan looks at her semi confused, semi incredulously… like what happened to this girl, but still, he takes her hand, leads her through the loft, in the study, opens the window and lets her pop on a chair so she can get out through the window. He grabs the first blanket he finds in his room and goes and sits next to her. The city can't be well seen from there, but their faces are enlightened from the hundredths of lights of Brooklyn Bridge, which is the only big architecture they can see from the spot where they sit. He curls them up with the blanket and although he doesn't want to ask things, he just can't keep quiet.

"I never felt sorry for you, Blair" – He says.

"You know what the first thing Chuck said to me when we got married, was?" – She doesn't even replies to his sentence. – "_I'm not Humphrey, you know that?"_ – She impersonates his low tone and Dan can't help but laugh.

"Why would he say something like that?" – Dan says and she looks at him unwilling to explain things to him, so she just lowers her head on his arm and sighs.

"Because…" – A yawn interrupts her thought – "He knew that we'd fail sooner or later and…"

"I honestly never believed that you and him will fail again." – He says.

"Didn't even hope?" – She smiles.

"Didn't even dare to hope" – He says.

"Funny, how Chuck always knew everything although seemed so distant from everyone. Once he said that the whole time I was looking for…." – She grabs his arm and sits closer to him – "_You will never stop looking for the intellectual snob and literary genius in me, won't you? I'm not Humphrey!_" – Dan sits sifted and wonders how things are never what they seem to be. – "He said that I was in love with you"

"Were you?" – He closes his eyes before she answers, like he's afraid from what she might say.

"If Chuck noticed, then it can't be false" – Her voice is soft and quiet.

And they sit on the fire escape, curled in a blanket, as the lights of Brooklyn Bridge are flickering. He forgot how it felt to have her near him, to feel her his own, to be calm and content. She is sleepy and tired, but relaxed at the same time, and his arm is so firm and safe so she drifts away a bit.

"Like Breakfast at Tiffany's…"- She mumbles sleepily, meaning them sitting on the fire escape. Dan smiles. – "I still didn't find you a girl, Humphrey" – She suddenly opens her eyes and raises her head from his arm.

"I actually never asked you to find me one" – He strokes the messy locks away from her face. – "But you insisted so much…and if it was the only way for you to be around…" – She looks so deep into his eyes, she can practically see his widened pupils, she thinks. Before she says anything or before he decides to lean in and kiss her, she lowers her head on his arm again.

"We never spoke about it again… He brought me some awfully expensive necklace, probably he got it through illegal canals. I never wore it. He just asked if I called anyone, but my doctor. I said no one. He asked "_Not even Humphrey?"_" – She started the topic again. – "He was absolutely positive that I was lying. I didn't do it because of Serena…of course. And because even if I did, you'll had to pretend to friendly comfort me in front of her, and I'm selfish when I'm sad and cranky…I wouldn't endure that"

He moves gently and wraps his arm around her, hugging her tighter than she remembers he ever did.

"I had no intention to tell this to anyone…not even my mother or Dorota…" – She raises her head again. – "But…I guess you will have to deal with me again…" – She lowers her gaze. – "And I thought…"

"Blair…I said…always" – He whispers and raises her chin to kiss her lips. And it's a light kiss, feels same old and comfortable, yet it's freshly new sensation that you know you will love to repeat.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

She doesn't stay over the night. He calls her a cab, pets her sleepy face and kisses her good night. She smiles.

When she comes back home, the penthouse is empty, just a little note on the foyer table from Dorota welcomes her:

_Miss Serena is here, in her old room. See you tomorrow. _

_Dorota_

She hasn't seen Serena in weeks, after her infamous try to make a scandal at her party right before her expressly fast divorce with Chuck. She's too tired and too sleepy, but the note wakes her up and she prepares a speech for Serena, that she is absolutely out of any arguing mood and that it would be great if she leaves.

Blair walks upstairs and opens the door from Serena's old room and she's in bed, with the night stand lamp on and everything seems alright. Right before Blair closes the door she sees a huge red stain on the comforter.

….

"Is Jenny here?" – Serena walks into Nate's new ultra modern and expensive penthouse with the most breathtaking view of the city.

"Yes, she is" – Nate says, moving aside as she walks in.

"It doesn't matter, she will understand." – She smiles although her eyes are sad.

"What's wrong Serena?" – He asks her.

"Everything" – She sighs. – "I need a drink" – She goes to the bar and pours herself a wine glass with vodka.

"Easy there. What happened?"

"I went to Blair's, she wasn't there, and I don't have to double guess where she went!" – She finishes the glass in two big drags. – "Is life fair Nate? No!" – She cries.

"Ok, sit down, you really don't need that much alcohol" – He tries to take the glass out of her hand.

"Oh, of course I need it" – She doesn't let him take the glass and refills the glass again. – "How long it's been since she got that divorce? Like two weeks?"

"I don't know" – He says.

"You know what I hate the most?" – She asks visibly tipsy. – "Dan was mine. You know, always mine, no matter what, always there. She just…" – Her words are incoherent but she doesn't give up the vodka. – "What she did to him? What Natey?"

"Serena, please, sit down!" – He forces her to sit on the sofa and takes the glass from her hand. – "You're a pretty and smart girl. Why do you even bother still with Dan? Or Blair? You have everything…" – He tries to comfort her.

"I hate the way he was always looking at her. Even when we got back together. I was…I was trying to convince myself that I was imagining things and that he got over her. I did everything Nate! Everything!" – She cries and speaks pretty loud, and wakes Jenny up.

"What's wrong?" – Jenny comes out of Nate's bedroom, wearing his t-shirt, her long blond locks covering her back and her chest. – "What's with her?" – She asks Nate.

"You will understand me, Jenny" – Serena stands up and hangs her arms around her.- "You have to help me get Dan back. Please" – She cries in her shoulder.

Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes. She's been away from the pathetic way of life Serena and the people like her on the Upper East Side were leading, she practically forgot how it was to lie and manipulate. One thing Jenny learned over the years was that sugarcoated words would never help her get rid of parasites in her life.

"How can I do that, Serena?" – She pushes her on the sofa, and Serena drops down.

"He cares about your opinion" – She scratches her eyes and makes her makeup even messier. – "You always hated Blair, do something or now she'll take him away from us for good"

It's a sad picture to see Serena drunk and with dirty face from ruined makeup, her clothes hanging on her, and nobody would even think she's another spoiled heiress.

"Ok. I can see you're pretty drunk" – Jenny says. – "But still, I will say this only once." – She takes her chin in her hand so Serena can actually see her. – "I am over with this, ok? I made my peace with myself, with Blair, with everyone on this island that used to hurt me anyhow. I might have never even dreamed that Dan might even notice Blair, but if we're serious for once second, I don't think he was ever close to happiness when he wasn't with her – either watching movies with her or actually being in a relationship with her. So…." – Serena's face seems sober and she stares into Jenny's eyes. – "I am not going to do anything about it, ok?" – Jenny smiles to her. She removes her hand from underneath Serena's chin, stands up from the couch and mouths "Call her a cab" to Nate. He's smitten by the way she handles Serena with absolutely no emotions and clear head.

"Come on, Serena, I'll call Lilly or Eric" – He takes her arm and wraps it around his neck.

"I want to die" – She mumbles, while he takes her down in the elevator. – "I don't want to live and know…that he…she stabbed me in the back…" – She can barely stand on her feet so Nate has to hold her waist pretty firm.

"She didn't…" – Nate says.

"Now you're on their side…" – She cries even louder.

He knows that he can't let her go alone in a cab like that, so he calls his driver and takes her at Lily's.

"Now what?"- Lily gets downstairs in her night gown just to realize that Serena is drunk again. – "What is wrong with you?" – She screams into her daughter's face and thanks Nate for bringing her home. He excuses himself and leaves immediately. – "Will you realize that you can't go on like this?" – She pulls her hair so she can look at her. – "You are destroying yourself!" – She even slaps her face but Serena doesn't seem to respond to the pain. – "ERIC" – She calls him to come down and help her take Serena to her bed. – "Can't we have a nice family time, now that your brother came home for few weeks?"

"You think Blair loves him?" – She mumbles. – "Or he's just fulfilling her time till she realizes she wants Chuck again…"

"Listen to me Serena!" – Lily is out of her mind. – "ERIC" – She yells again. – "I am not going to have this conversation again!" – Since Eric doesn't show up, she lets Serena sitting by the elevator and goes upstairs to wake him up. When they come downstairs, she's gone.

When Dorota calls her to tell her that Serena fell asleep in the penthouse, Lily calms down and goes back to bed.

…..

The stain seems a lot like blood and although it's not anywhere near her stomach, but more like up near her breasts, Blair goes to the bed hoping that she spilled wine or something. She uncovers her just to scream in horror when she sees Serena's slit writs.

"What have you done?" – She screams and Serena lazily opens her eyes. – "Serena!" – She shakes her. – "DOROTA" – But she remembers that there is no one in the penthouse. – "Why?" – Blair tries to stop the bleeding with the sheet. It seems that she cut her wrists not too long ago.

"Be…cause…" – Serena whispers looking at her with semi-closed eyes and with a tiny smile on her lips – "I'd…ra…ther…be…dead…."

"Don't talk" – She panics and tries to get the phone out of her purse, but her hands are shaking so she pours the entire content of it on the bed.

"Than…see…you…happy with…him" – She whispers the words and that's when Blair stops and looks at her. It's just a second probably, but to Blair it's like the longest moment of truth. Even semi-dead, covered in blood, she is still the most selfish creature that ever walked into her life.

"911 emergency" – The voice comes from the other side of the phone and brings Blair back to reality. She quickly tells them the address and Serena's condition and they tell her what to do while they're on their way.

….

She waits alone in the hall of the hospital, unsure how real the whole thing is or if she's dreaming, when the doctor tells her that they have saved her friend.

"Call her mother"- He says. – "We've had it from drunken girls who are cutting themselves for attention"

Blair nods, tiredly takes her phone and calls Lily. And then she calls Dan.

…

Lily's in Serena's room, when Dan arrives in the hospital.

"Just to make this clear Blair" – He hugs her. – "I'm here for you"

"It's really not the time" – She says.

"So suicide black mails? We will have to live with this…I refuse." – He is sharp.

"I don't know what to say…or think…"

Lily gets out of the room and tells Blair that Serena wants to see her and she goes inside.

"Daniel" –She says. – "Why are you here?" – He sees her after almost a year and she seems older than he remembers.

"Blair informed me."

"And you suddenly got concerned" – She asks cynically.

"Serena and I are…"

"Done? I know. " – She says.

"You should take her somewhere, she needs help." – He says and sits down on the chair.

"I tried. Self-destruction is in her blood. The urge to hurt herself if things aren't her way… I was peaceful so far, you know…it was just alcohol…or cutting wrists…" – It's when she says it out loud she realizes how serious it is and she starts crying.

"Lily." – He stands up and hugs her. – "I feel for you…and her, I really do." – He says and then looks at her – "But I'm not gonna give up on Blair!"

"I know" – Lily nods.

….

When Blair gets out of the room, her face is dark and her eyes seem dead. Lily and Eric are talking to the doctor, and Dan sits on the other side of the waiting room. He knows Blair is concerned about the whole situation, but he also knows Serena said something to her.

"Come on" – He walks to her and takes her hand. – "Let's get coffee…" – He says and quickly adds – "Or you want to go home?"

"I…" – She has no voice practically and slowly slides her hand out of his. She doesn't have to say it.

"Don't!" – He says and can feel his heart skipping beats. – "Don't Blair" – There are no tears in her eyes anymore after everything that happened to her.

"I don't want to be responsible for her death" – She says quietly like she is actually responsible for what Serena did.

"Don't Blair" – He tries to take her hand again and again she slips it out of his hand. – "It's a black mail, don't fall for that. Don't please! Don't do that to me…to us" – She steps back and shakes her head.

"I'll go somewhere for a while… I need a rest anyway…till this whole thing calms down" – She whispers sounding as she already made peace that she is the guilty one.

"And then what? Give me a break? A vacation so Serena would be able…" – He explodes and she has never seen him like that.

He kicks the door with his leg so violently he almost breaks it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" – He yells and Blair runs inside trying to drag him out of the room. – "NO, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY IT'S OVER" – He yells as Blair drags his sweater and doesn't succeed to get him out.

"Dan please, please!" – She grabs his arm but he doesn't seem to even notice her tries to calm him down.

Serena seems that got a little bit better, at least her eyes seem more alive. She just stares at him as he yells.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M NOT BUYING YOUR SHIT ANYMORE"

Lily walks in the room confused and disturbed by Dan's yelling. Blair's attempts to get him out the room are futile and he gets closer to Serena's bed and leans above her still furious.

"You're sickening me!" – He squeezes each word and that's when the security grabs him and throws him outside.

Lily sits on Serena's bed, saying comforting words to her, petting her head. Right before Blair closes the door she sees Serena giving her a content little smile for what she caused. The nausea she feels from that smile makes her run to the bathroom where she vomits.

…

She walks out of the hospital, barely feeling her cold feet in the heels. The fresh air brings her to reality. She looks on the both sides looking for a cab, when someone grabs her arm. The circles under his eyes are dark and he seems taller, his hair messy from the wind…literally she never saw him that disturbed or out of control.

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry" – He says with raspy voice. She sighs. It's almost dawn and New York seems a bit sleepy, although somewhere in the background horns and ambulance sirens can be heard. – "You think you'll leave and this will magically work out? I'd rather die than be with her again. Not because of you…but because of myself." – He looks at her and she doesn't say anything. The wind gets stronger so he buttons up the top buttons on her coat. – "Say something" – He strokes her face. She looks away. – "Do you want to be with me?"- She still doesn't look at him. – "Blair?" – She sighs again and nods. A small hopeful smile drags on his lips – "Then fuck this shit. Let Lily take care of this. This is not your battle. It's not your fault. There're professionals who may or may not fix her." – Blair blinks heavily and looks at him – "Let's go home" – He says.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Serena stays in the hospital for a week or so where, Lily lectures her every day and where Eric simply says that he can't recognize her anymore. Her father shows up just to tell her that he will find Dan Humphrey and kick his ass because he made his little girl cry. She feels a bit better with him around, but of course William doesn't stay there long enough to even bother to look for Dan.

Blair goes there few more times, although Dan begs her not to go, because every time she comes back to him, she's sad, distant and lifeless.

She doesn't actually know what to say to Serena or how to comfort her. She can't even promise her that she will quit Dan. Serena seems calm like she had made peace with herself and the entire world. The last time Blair visits her, right before she leaves her, Serena puts her hand over hers:

"I'm sorry" – She says. – "I really don't know what I was thinking. No matter wherever I went or whoever I was with, Dan was the only one who was looking at me as if I was made of gold. And…" – Blair already knows this, but she lets her speak. – "I thought it'll never change. I guess I thought he'd be at least concerned about me…This time even Nate wasn't truly there…as I hoped…"

Blair strokes her hand but doesn't say back anything. She smiles at her and leaves the room.

…

The phone rings and wakes Dan up. The long number suggests that it's an international. Besides Jenny who came back home, he doesn't really have anyone abroad, but he picks up.

"Humphrey?" – A low tone voice pronounces his name. He lifts on his arm unsure if he dreams – "Did I wake you up?"

"Chuck?" – He asks.

"Of course" – He mumbles. – "So Serena slit her wrists." – He states the well known fact.

"Yeah…" – Dan sighs not too happy to get back on the topic.

"Was it too bloody?" – Dan can actually hear his quiet mocking laugh.

"I have no idea, Blair found her"

"Poor Blair" – Chuck adds.

"Can I help you somehow, Chuck?" – Dan asks, a bit annoyed from his calm questions.

"I just wanted to hear from you if Blair is ok?"

"Serena told her she did it…"

"Because of you?" – His quiet laughter again. Dan sighs. – "I should have spend more time with you, to prepare you for the schemes and the games that brats like Serena are playing." – Chuck suddenly gets serious. – "You're dumb if you let her control your life, or separate you from Blair"

"I won't let that!" – Dan says firmly.

"I can't believe I'm giving advices to Dan Humphrey how to keep my ex wife for himself." – He giggles.

"Chuck where are you and who told you about this?" – Dan can't help but ask.

"I have spies, at least you know that! And I'm somewhere near Cannes…on a yacht and this weed is…tell Nate he never smoked anything like this and that I'll send him few long ones these days…" – He chuckles. – "And also…I remember when Blair was trying to get you a decent girl…be a man and find her a decent guy…if you know what I mean." – He hangs up.

"Chuck?" –Dan asks realizing the connection is broken.

He sits up straight unsure if he had a dream or Chuck actually called.

….

When Blair leaves the hospital, Nate and Jenny are going to visit Serena, although Jenny doesn't seem to care that much and seems bored. She tells them she goes home, correcting herself immediately saying that she goes to Brooklyn.

"I'll be damned" – Jenny smiles. Before they separate their ways, Jenny turns around and says to Blair – "Third times luck Blair, don't screw it up!" – She winks to her and leaves.

…

Before going to Brooklyn, she decides to take a shower at home and change into something more comfortable.

….

When she finishes drying her hair, Dan walks in her room.

"Put on your coat we're going out" – He says.

"Easy there. I'm really not in the mood" – She says – "I'm tired and I feel weird…"

"Come on, we'll drink and I'm gonna be your wingman and it'll be fun" – He smiles.

"My wingman? For what?" – She asks confused.

"We're gonna look for a guy for you tonight"

"Humphrey, I'm really…"

"Hey, you had the chance to destroy half of the girls that might have been good for me, I really want to fool around with you tonight?"

"You know I might end up with some of those guys?" – She asks with a smirk.  
"Ha-ha, funny, I learned how to insult from the very Queen B, so don't keep your hopes up!"

…

One and two and ten glasses of whiskey are ending up in their throats. Dan truly stays a wingman, setting her up to talk to some nice and good looking guys, only in the end to literally laugh in their faces, saying things to them like "You are biting your nails dude, what makes you think Blair Waldorf would go out with you?/She used to be a princess of Monaco, that's in Europe, learn basic geography, you illiterate creature!/ Seriously? Plaid and stripes?"

And all the laughter and drinks they have that night really help them relax and forget about the bad week and the drama Serena caused.

"I'm tired wingman, I really am!" – Blair says.

"And drunk!" – Dan says, and holds her waist as they are doing their drunk walk down the pavement. – "Did you actually like some of them?"

"I got a few numbers, just in case" – She giggles.

"What case, Waldorf? They were all smelly college boys, with bad hipster hair and…"  
"Oh…" – She yells. Blair Waldorf never yells on the streets by the way. – "A hipster trashes another hipster. Keep going!" – She laughs.

"Ok, so when you'll decide to go out with any of them, I'd spy on you and ruin your date, and I'll tell them that I'm in love with you since…high school? No, since college, but that's pretty much the same…it's been ages…"

She stops walking and a sweet smile spreads on her lips. He stops too, takes her hand and puts it on his chest. They look at each other for few long moments.

"God Humphrey" – She says through her teeth, annoyed yet touched from the moment, and punches him with her other hand. – "Why are you doing this to me?" – She smiles. – "And what you mean high school, don't ruin my favorite I-love-to-hate-Humphrey period" – He smiles and puts his arms around her waist, brings her closer to him and presses a light kiss on her lips. – "What are we gonna do?" – She asks.

"A movie? Another bar? Then the loft?" – He suggests.

"I meant about Serena"

"Ok, the loft it is." – He drags her after him and stops a cab. He holds her firmly as they sit on the backseat, and she relaxes so much, she actually fells asleep in his arms.

"It's not my fault it takes hours to get to Brooklyn, of course I fall asleep" – She mumbles when he wakes her up when the cab stops in front of his building.

…

As they are climbing the stairs to get to his loft, he holds her hand, and she walks a step below him, hanging on his arm.

"Tell me when you fell in love with me" – She asks like a tired kid who needs to hear anther story.

"I wrote a book about it, Blair, I hope you read it!"

"I need to hear it from you" – She insists.

And he turns around as they climb his floor.

"Ok. So, you were this super bitchy girl, smart and sharp and pretty…and I was dating your friend and I hated you…Not really, but there was a sick masochism in me, because I wanted you to approve of me and Serena, because I don't know…I felt you actually had a nice opinion about me, but you simply had fun hating on me…So."

"Keep talking" – She smiles.

"So…It wasn't until you stole my staple, but yet again, I think it happened somewhere deep in my conscience when I saw you sitting in the hall, alone and being human and not…a Queen…or maybe when you asked for an advice from me about Chuck, in my Dad's gallery…but most of all…" – She blinks heavily, her face screams God-I-love-you-Humphrey. – "Every time you'd have come over to talk to me, here in Brooklyn, to be with me…just because you felt like that…And this time, I swear Blair…besides the fact that I have a strong feeling, and don't say that I'm a girl, but I have a strong feeling that you'll stay, cause even if you don't…I just won't let you go. For no one. Not Serena, or Chuck, or another prince God forbid!" – She looks into his eyes and into his lips and suddenly, Dan Humphrey is pushed against the wall in the hallway of his building, Blair's hands roaming over his chest and into his hair and she sighs:

"Forget about the decent girl tonight, Humphrey!" – And kisses him so passionate he isn't sure what his middle name is in that moment.

"Okay"- Is all he can breathe out as they are tip toeing and kissing their way to the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N You wonderful readers who favorite, review or simply read my stories - I just want to tell you that I love you and appreciate your time for me. It really is a pleasure to read your reviews and you guys help me work more on my writing. Thank you! Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Hugs!_**

She wakes up first, puts on his long sleeved pajama top and quietly slides out of bed. It's early and it's raining and the loft is pretty dark, but visible enough to bring her memories. Suddenly she can smell the waffles he used to make and all those herbal teas they drank, and the pizzas they ate… She inhales deep like she wants to keep the smell of the home in her nostrils forever. She stands behind the counter, observing the living room and can see herself crying on Dan's chest while he kisses her temple, or she falling asleep on his arm, or them watching movies and she can actually see him secretly looking at her with the corner of his eye. She can see her and Dan kissing on that sofa… Sudden sadness takes over her so she quickly prepares coffee and goes back to the bedroom.

….

"What are you doing this early?" – He mumbles into his pillow when she comes back to his bedroom.

"A habit" – She smiles and puts the cups of coffee on the nightstand and he sits up. She sits next to him. – "Keep sleeping, I just didn't know what to do, and I don't want lying in bed awake" – He smiles and looks at her… well the same way he was always looking at her, gently and with eyes full with love, but it seems that that morning her sensors are sharpened. She feels her chin trembles and she starts crying.

"Hey…"- Dan is surprised by her tears – "What's wrong?" – It's no longer just a few rolled tears, she actually cries. – "Blair, tell me what happened?" – He tries to raise her head and make her look at him, but she falls on his chest and keeps sobbing. – "Blair?"- She finally raises her head and wipes the tears with the sleeve from the pajama.

"I don't know…" – She says. He brings her closer and she straddles him, sitting on top of him, all teary in his pajama, still sobbing. – "It's the loft…and the memories…" – She continues crying heavily, shoving her face in his chest and he strokes her head and her back. – "And…" – Sniff – "I never apologized for being a bitch, and…" – Another sniff – "I hated you so much for going back to Serena and…I'm just so sad things went that way, and…"- Sniff – "I really, really wanted us to succeed, but stupid that I am…" – She sobs and can't speak coherently, and he knows that all of this is not caused just by the loft or the memories it brought, but it's put altogether, and he knows how Blair surpпresses things and avoids crying, so he just holds her waist as she rhythmically raises up from his chest, speaks and cries. – "And I'm really sorry for taking you for granted when all you did was being there for me…" – She cries so inconsolable, she actually makes his eyes teary too. – "You know I care about you and I always did and I'm really, really sorry for everything I did." – Her eyes get red and puffy and she can't stop crying. – "Now I made you cry too" – She manages to smile between tears but she still cries like there is no tomorrow.

"I'll be ok, I just… didn't expect this and it's actually a very pleasant surprise, although I hate seeing you cry, I mean… I know that you're a rock, but I thought… I just…"

She wipes of the tears off her face, but it's futile, her eyes are still leaking. – "I just feel bad and I don't know how to make it up to you…"

"Blair" – He strokes the several locks, wet from tears off her face, and rises a bit so their faces are close enough – "You don't have to make it up for me. I just want you to calm down and relax. All I want is you and you're here…" – He kisses her red nose, and wipes off her tears with his thumbs. – "Promise?"- He kisses her lips. She nods, rolls off his lap and curls next to him and he spoons her. Her hick-ups that follow the long crying, make them both smile.

"I'm like a baby" – She smiles and hick-ups. He smiles too and kisses her shoulder blade. – "We should go somewhere off for few days or a week, I really need to rest from everything."- She says. – "It's cold… but we can go to Cyrus's summer house in Hamptons."

"Anywhere you want…" – He mumbles.

They stay in bed the entire day.

…

"Next time try deeper" – Georgina walks into Serena's hospital room. – "I mean, we all know shallow silted wrists it's just an attentionwhoring, baby" – She winks to her. Serena rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" – She asks.

"My, my… I heard an old friend was in hospital…" – She sits on the chair next to her. – "Plus, this place is so luxurious, one can only wish to get sick and have your money" – She is sarcastic as always. – "And may I know why you did this?"

"I'm sure you've already heard" – Serena turns her head away.

"Oh right… Honey, still?"- She pokes her leg with her purse. – "How many times should I say it? Everyone with a pulse knows that he is madly in love with Blair. Do you know that I tried to seduce him back then when we were in Rome? Yes!" – She widens her big blue eyes. – "Nothing. Ok, I thought…too soon, not that I really am into him, but you know out of boredom…and he was a nice substitute dad for Milo... Then we came back home, I was setting him up some sluts but, but all he was searching for was a decent one, you know… someone he could have actually stay longer with… or someone like Blair."

"I don't want to hear this Georgina"- Serena sighs tiredly.

"Oh, you know you do" – She winks at her. – "Then the stupid Waldorf got married to avoid jail and to save Bass…like someone can do that." – Georgina rolls her eyes, speaking her mind out – "I mean if I were you I'd have never, like never ever want to be with someone who has that god awful face while seeing the love of his life, slash your best friend getting married for the city male whore and the greatest douche of all times. Didn't you notice his face?" – She gloats and is not even trying to hide that. "His face was like this" – She impersonates sad Dan and his dead eyes. – "But poor you, you thought things would be better, right? One thing that I never understood about your fucking non-jugdemental breakfast club was the fact that all of you thought that marrying your first fuck was such a romantic thing." – She giggles. – "I didn't expect that from you… at all!"

"What do you want Georgina?" – Serena interrupts her.

"Nothing." – She says. – "I just wanted to see if you're well. And you should know that although I'm not Gossip Girl, I actually have spies who saw Dan and Blair yesterday going to his place."

"Okay… I know I did a stupid thing, I know they are together, so…?" – Serena is on the edge to cry.

"Nothing… Nobody thanks me for anything. If it wasn't for me, the naïve Humphrey would have been writing his fiftieth novel about her and he still wouldn't have tried to do anything. He should thank me for pushing him to kiss her… A simple "thanks" would be fine, but all of you are such ungrateful brats." – She rises from the chair never losing her smirk. – "You should thank me also, because I made you fucking grow up and see things straight. If I were you, I'd put my shit together and wouldn't bother much about them. Cause honey, this time I don't think someone can actually stay on their way" – She winks at Serena again and heads to the door. – "Because, Blair is kind of head over heels… just the masochist she is kind of wanted one last Chuck Bass screwing over to make her realize that she was always into the good guy. Toodaloo babe"- She closes the door and Serena remains alone.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrys's house is set on the beach, surrounded with neatly trimmed garden and few yellow leafs here and there, cause of the early fall. The Hamptons are quiet, only several neighbor houses have their owners in, mostly older people who decided to get away from the noisy city over the weekend.

They arrive in the morning, Dan drags two large suitcases, because Blair always has to have more clothes than she'll actually have time to wear. "It might be a week, it might be three, Humphrey, and I need to have my choices". He knows that they'll stay inside most of the time, wearing pajamas or nothing, but pointing that out would lead to her long ramble on how a girl needs to have at least two suitcases when she goes out for a vacation.

He spoils her. He lights the fire, pours wine in her glass, tugs her with blankets, makes pancakes for her and she just can't say a word. She just loves observing him and his hands when he serves her food and the way he treats her with so much love and tenderness.

"How did you do it" – She asks when he finally sits next to her and kisses her nose.

"What? The chocolate sauce?" – He takes a sip from his wine.

"Yeah, the chocolate sauce, Humphrey" – She changes her face for a moment and frowns. – "This…Making me fall in love with you" – She smiles again. He can't help but smile too. – "You monster" – She whispers and moves closer to him, laying her head on his chest, both curling up under the blanket.

"Witchcraft, Waldorf, witchcraft" – He mumbles and presses a kiss on her temple.

As the fire roars and as the wine slowly takes over them, Blair suddenly rises from his chest, puts the glass on the table and looks at him.

"What?" – He opens his eyes.

"I love you, Daniel" – She smiles and before he has time to absorb her words, she kisses his lips. And he gives in, because her lips are warm and the strong cherry-grape flavor mixed with chocolate are hypnotizing him and he pulls her closer, holding her tight and kissing her. At one moment he feels like he's about to suffocate, because he forgets to take a breath…he forgets about everything. He bites his lips to feel her taste one more time.

"Daniel?!" – He smiles. She straddles him and they keep making out passionately on the sofa by the fireplace…

….

They are heavily asleep the following morning, his head on her chest, one arm wrapped around her stomach and her right hand stuck in his curls. Even the rain and the wind that knocks the window covers and the branches aren't waking them up.

And then a loud knocking…

Till they realize what time it is, or where are they, Blair hears Georgina's voice coming from outside.

"Don't say a word" – She whispers.

"Is there a safe place on this hemisphere?" – Dan mumbles in sleepy voice.

"_Oh come on, I know you're here, I'm with Milo, it's cold, so you might as well stop fornicating and open the door… Shut up, honey, we'll be inside soon."_

"What?" – Blair opens the door violently, wearing only her robe.

"Ooh, rough night baby?" – Georgina smiles and walks inside, not even waiting for Blair invite her in. – "Oh, hello lover, I can see you got what you needed" – She winks at Dan and places Milo in his hands.

"Hi" – Dan says to the child.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but we're here with Philip and Milo wouldn't stop crying and being annoying all morning, so I thought…hey we have neighbors around"

"And…what do you want?" – Blair snaps.

"Well, nothing…I…ok, so I heard that tomorrow night, Serena comes over at Cece's place, going all Gatsby, throwing a lavish party, and I know for sure that wants to bring Blair there…because Chuck would attend and…well Serena is a but more coo-coo than usual, she actually believes…"

"Oh dear god"- Blair sighs and drops down on the sofa.

"We…we're not going Georgina, so why bother and drag Milo out in the cold?"

"Ah… well, I kind of promised her to take you guys there…"

"WHAT?" – They both yell.

"I had a little affair with Jack…so that skinny bitch has pictures, don't know how… not that Philip and I don't understand what this marriage is for, but his lawyer threatens me about that prenuptial agreement…you know finding loop holes… and if those pictures leak…Will you help me?" – She forces a smile, but for the first time in her life she actually looks worried.

"Why would we?" – Blair asks.

"Do you want Serena off your back for good? I swear I will do the best scheme to do it."

And she gets their interest.

….

Dan and Blair show on the party Serena throws, holding hands firmly, both wearing long black coats. Most of the people are unknown for them, they all seem younger, probably new and meaningless friendships Serena through her idling period. Georgina sits by the bar, wearing long red gown, heavily drinking Whiskey, nervously clinking her long black nails on the glass. When she spots them, she turns around, not wanting to looks suspicious to Serena that she knew they were there or that they had an agreement.

"If this doesn't work and if I have to deal with childish schemes again, we're moving out of this country, Humphrey" – She whispers to him. He gets her hand into his, kisses it and nods.

"Oh…well I didn't think you'd be here. I mean I heard you might be in the Hamptons…" – Serena welcomes them.

"Yeah, we thought…we wanted to see how you're doing" – Dan replies, trying not to sound too fake.

"How are you Serena?" – Blair asks, noticing her wearing long sleeved dress, in order to cover her scars.

"I'm wonderful. As a matter of fact…" – That's when she spots Chuck, arriving in the house, looking lost and uninterested in the entire party, searching for a bar with his eyes.

"Chuck" – She calls him from across the room and walks to him, hoping that it will take Blair's attention.

"I'm gonna stay in a hotel…or even better, go back in the city" – He mumbles, after she tells him that he has to stay in CeCe's house.

"You're tanned. Where were you?" – She tries to make a small talk just to keep him there longer.

"Yes…Tuscany, than California, a bit Hawaii…Ok, I'll call you tomorrow, if you're still here…" – He turns around trying to leave the room.

"But Chuck, wait" – Serena grabs his arm. – "Why don't you st…"

And in that moment, Georgina's voice fills the room.

"Congratulations!" – She screams in the middle of the room, her voice a bit raspy and shaky, and people are staring at them and she gets a Zippo out of her purse and clinks in on the glass – "I wanna make a toast for these silly dorks that just got married." – Suddenly the sound from the applause is deafening and Serena sees Blair wearing a wedding ring…Dan as well.

She feels how Chuck's hand slowly slips from hers and he leaves with disgusted face. The voices are getting weird and she suddenly doesn't hear anything but her own fast heart beat and she feels that the apple pie she ate before is about to come out, so she rushes to the bathroom. She doesn't know how long she stays there, vomiting and crying in the same time. The good thing is the party is too loud for anyone to hear her.

When she finally rises on her feet and washes her face, she can hear the music again.

….

"How it happened?" – She finds Blair by the lounge bar, eating. – "You woke up one morning and you thought, it's time for husband number three"

"It's was quick…" – Blair lies, forcing herself not to reply anything on any nasty comment Serena will throw.

"I don't know if I'm mad at you or just disappointed"

Blair sighs, feeling bad, but she remembers Georgina's words and keeps playing the game.

"I'm sorry"

"Not that I actually stood a chance…It'll pass me Blair. I'll laugh on this one day!" – She sniffs and leaves Blair.

…

"Fast Blair…fast" – Chuck mumbles to her when she gets out on the front porch, to take fresh air, waiting for Dan so they can leave once they did their part. – "But you actually look happy"

"How are you?" – She manages to ask, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm ok. A bit surprised, but not sad. I encouraged Humphrey to do his best to get you back…you know because I care about your happiness and he can give that to you…but I didn't expect…this was fast" – He finishes the double Scotch in one sip.

She looks at him, wanting to say that she really is happy and that she was glad about their time together, because it made her stronger and made her realize what she really wanted.

"Good bye Chuck" – She says instead, as she sees Dan walking outside.

"Good bye" – He says.

…

Even though the weather is slightly rainy and the wind blows, Blair takes Dan to the lighthouse, down the beach.

"I used to run away from CeCe's house whenever Serena and I had a fight…to cry" – She says to him. – "Cliché, I know." – She smiles a bit embarrassed. – "I especially loved the summer storms…it seems that I could have touch the clouds…just like now". – Dan buttons up her long coat to her neck. – "I have to say, this was a well played scheme" – She smiles and as he reaches the top button she kisses his hand.

Her phone rings.

"_I owe you big time, Waldorf_" – Georgina speaks from the other side.

"Yeah…thanks to you too" – Blair replies.

"_I'll name the baby after_ _you_" – Georgina giggles.

"What baby?" – Blair asks and Dan starts laughing.

"_Well this baby, inside of me_"

"Oh" – Blair says. – "You know whose it is?" – She teases.

"_Officially_ _it's Philips's. But you know_…" – She lets a slight evil laugh. – "_I'm not very sure_"

"Ok, you don't really have to name the baby after me"

"_It's just a phrase Blair, not that I would. Thanks your fake hubby and bring me back those wedding rings in the afternoon_."

"I will" – Blair hangs up. – "Like I'd wear these hideous jewelry as a wedding ring. Argh" – Blair makes face on Georgina and her husband's wedding rings.

Dan smiles.

"Humphrey" – Her face becomes calm again. – "Don't get me wrong…"

"Yes!" – He snaps.

"Yes what?" – She asks, refusing to accept that he reads her mind.

"Someday in the future…I'd love to…" – He says.

"Let's say when we're thirty…" – She can't hold her smile.

"Works for me…And please, let me do the proposal" – They both laugh.

"Pay attention to details, I hate yellow gold. And almond shaped diamonds"

"I know that already"

He hugs her, and the only sound is made by heavy waves that are crushing on the bottom of the light house.

"I got my decent girl, Waldorf" – He says in her neck. After a very long time, she lets out a loud laugh escape her lips.

…

Ten months later, Dan proposes her. It's platinum, clear shaped heart diamond and on the inside "Always" is graved next to the date of their first movie date. She says yes.

The end

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you lovely people, and sorry for being lazy and not updating soon. **


End file.
